Superman
by TenRoseShipper
Summary: Rose can't sleep and finds the Doctor alone with his thoughts which is a dangerous thing. He confesses that he thinks he is a terrible man. Rose disagrees, after all he is Superman. A/N Could be read as either Ninth or Tenth Doctor, but I had the Tenth in mind as I wrote this. I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.


Superman

The Doctor was in the library sitting on the couch watching the fire blaze as if it could burn away the memories that left his hearts beaten and broken. It was a particularly bad night for the Doctor, as he spent it alone waiting for Rose to wake up from her slumber. Humans. They always needed so much sleep. He was lonely and had already spent a few hours by himself with his thoughts.

Usually the Doctor would tinker with the TARDIS, read a book, or do something, anything, to keep his mind from wandering back to all the wrong that he has done. But not tonight. No, tonight there was nothing his precious ship would let him do to her, and there were no books in the entire multidimensional box that he had not read for the umpteenth time. The Doctor was alone to think, and that was dangerous. For when he was by himself he became depressed. Part of him wanted to just let his long life finally come to an end, something he would never let come even close to the surface of his thoughts while he was around others, especially Rose.

Suddenly the Doctor was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door open. "You should still be in bed; it's only been a few hours."

"Can't sleep," came Rose's reply. She then proceeded to walk to the couch and snuggle up to him. "What're you thinkin' about?"

"Nothing much," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you in here if you can't sleep? Why not just take something to help you go lay back down?"

"Because I'd rather spend time with you," Rose replied honestly.

"Why me?" the Doctor wondered aloud in his emotional state.

"You are my best friend, why not you?" Rose asked slightly confused.

"How am I your best friend?" he said rather uncharacteristically before his mind could catch up with his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Rose was taken aback by his weird question. He never acted like this.

"How do you still want to be my friend after everything I have done? After everything you have seen? You have witnessed the Oncoming Storm and what it can do. You know the things I have done. I have killed so many people. My _own_ People! My planet was destroyed by _my_ hands. My home, my family, my friends! You know what happens to the people that travel with me. Either they leave, die, or I kick them out. I do that to them. I ruin their lives; I promise them the brilliant wonders of the universe, then show them danger and death instead. I am a terrible person. No one should want to be with me."

Rose was shocked by his outburst, as was the Doctor. So many thoughts were swirling in her head and just before the Doctor could take back what he said and apologize, Rose found her voice. "That's not true. You are a wonderful person. Yes, you have done bad things, but that doesn't make you a bad person. It isn't your fault that bad things happen. It's not your fault that you were _forced_ to destroy your home. And because you were forced to do it, you lost everything you ever cared about; it's understandable for the Oncoming Storm to take over for a bit.

"As for your companions: you promise what you want to show us, and you do deliver. It just so happens that bad things happen, Doctor. You feel guilty when they do too, and you shouldn't. You want to help people through the bad times, so you get sucked into the situation, whatever it may be. If someone can't handle it, then it's their fault if they leave, not yours. Don't let that burn on your conscience.

"If they die, they die for something that is bigger than themselves, and they should feel accomplished. If you kick them out, I'm sure you have a good reason for it. You once mentioned that humans wither and die while you just stay the same. It's because of that statement that I understand why you would kick someone out. You can't handle watching your best friend die, no one can."

The Doctor just stared at her in shock. "Rose," he started, but was cut off.

"I _know_ that you aren't a bad man, in fact you are the exact opposite. You- you're Superman! You're a lost alien, the last of your kind that found a home on Earth. Mum may not admit it, but she sees you as part of the family. You fly around and protect people with everything you have no matter what. You love them and will do anything for them. Because of you the groaning, whining sound of the TARDIS brings hope to all those who hear it. Don't you dare say otherwise. You are everyone's hero. You are _my_ hero."

The Doctor was stunned Rose's speech. He had no idea that she felt that way about him. She thought him to be Superman. Him! Superman! He couldn't believe it. He didn't even realize that he started to cry until he choked on his words.

"Rose. Thank you." He managed to get out. "I love you," he blurted out before he realized it. As soon as he did he tensed up and his eyes widened. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I just-"

"I love you too," Rose replied with her own tears streaming down her face. The tears had started sometime during her speech and never stopped.

The Doctor reached down to cup her cheek. "Really?" He had heard many things during his lifetime, but never anything that filled him with as much hope and happiness as what Rose had just said.

"Yeah," she sobbed.

In an instant, their lips were crushed into what was the most emotional and love-filled kiss either of them had ever experienced. Neither of them knew who started it, but neither of them cared. When they broke apart, Rose laid her head against the Doctor's chest and he wrapped his arms lovingly around her. He watched her fall asleep on top of him while thinking happier thoughts than he was just before she came in. He still didn't know how anyone could think of him as a hero, but he did know that if he was Superman, Rose was defiantly his Lois Lane.


End file.
